


Festival

by strikecommanding



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Anal, Harassment, Implied Kidnapping, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommanding/pseuds/strikecommanding
Summary: To add a bit of excitement to this year's summer festival, Genji turns to you.





	Festival

**Author's Note:**

> a 3k commission feat. yakuza!genji having his way with a fem reader at a summer festival :)

While Hanamura was most adored for its annual cherry blossom festival, the sleepy little village also hosted a fairly popular summer festival. In recent years, however, its attendance began thinning. Hanamura was not only home to these festivals, but also to the Shimada clan and its two boys who were growing into their roles as members of the yakuza. Where Hanzo was all business, Genji was more interested in playing around. Unfortunately for the locals, his pleasures ranged from somewhat troublesome to completely sadistic.

Genji had attended these festivals ever since he was a child, at which point he only served as a mild nuisance to stall vendors and attendees alike. But now that he was older and understood more about the world, about the power he had over this village’s people all because of his family name, he was a menace. For the most part his favorite hobby was intimidation, as he experienced a rush just from taking one look at some timid soul and watching them scurry away in fear. However, that wasn’t to say he was all bark without the bite. He was known for getting quite violent if ever someone was stupid enough to provoke him.

In a poor attempt at damage control, the Shimada clan stuck Genji with a pair of bodyguards who were just as scummy as he was. They were tasked with reining him in and keeping him in line, but they easily turned a blind eye to his amusements whenever he offered them hush money. To make matters worse, they simply contributed to his intimidation tactics. Anyone who saw the no-good Shimada boy accompanied by two larger-than-life yakuza members knew to immediately turn the other way. So when he dragged them along to this year’s summer festival, it was like an ocean of people yielding to him as he walked through the crowd.

This summer was sweltering, and Genji was grateful that his family ink only covered his back since it didn’t prevent him from keeping cool in a green jinbei. He looked at the sorry bastards in full suits on either side of him with a shit-eating grin. Their tattoos were so extensive that these suits were the only way for them to stay modest, forcing them to suffer in the summer heat. Still they remained stoic and tight-lipped, two things Genji could not and was not willing to master. He figured Hanzo had enough stoicism for the both of them.

Truly, he was thankful that all of his father’s attention and expectations were placed upon his older brother, as it allowed him the freedom to do as he pleased. The only reason he was able to come out tonight at all was because Hanzo was heading a meeting with their father and some of the other clan elders. He was meticulous about how he handled business, and he’d shooed Genji away under the claim that he wouldn’t be able to contribute anything meaningful. Genji was unoffended by his remark as long as it meant he could do as he pleased that evening.

So he figured he’d better make the most of it. His evening would start at the festival and likely end at some sleazy club in the city. The low lives he met at clubs and bars all knew him and welcomed him, but the girls there were easy game. He wondered if he could find some sweet, pure thing at the festival and talk her into a night of debauchery with him.

A pointy ikayaki skewer dangled between his teeth as he shamelessly checked out all the women around him. Many of them were locals who knew exactly who he was, so while they were clearly uncomfortable with being gawked at, they didn’t have the guts to say anything to him. The most they could do was try to shrink under his gaze to preserve their modesty, and he would just smirk and go on his merry way. There was a fine line between purity and prudence and he was determined to find someone who qualified.

The festival’s food stalls and attractions never changed, no matter how much time passed. Genji passed by the goldfish scooping stall and lingered, as there was a small group of young women all dressed in beautiful summer yukata. Their backs were to him so he couldn’t see their faces, but you were bent forward in such a way that even your very modest yukata couldn’t conceal your generous curves. Without an ounce of hesitation, he grinned and smacked his palm firmly against the swell of your ass.

He considered just continuing his stroll, but another part of him wanted to hang back and see your reaction. He’d been handsy with random passersby before and they were all too timid or scared to speak out against him. Ultimately, he decided to stick around on the off chance that you would surprise him. And you did.

The contact made your spine straighten and your hands flew to your rear, as if to protect yourself from any potential follow-up. Once you found your bearings, you turned to look at him not with the expression of a deer in headlights, but a bull seeing red. Genji couldn’t help but think that even with all your features tense with anger, you were a real beauty.

“Keep your hands to yourself, you creep!” you snapped at him, and he glanced over at your friends to see that they were paralyzed with fear. You may have been brave enough to stand up to him yourself, but it didn’t seem likely that you’d get any backup.

Wearing an easy smile, Genji put his hands up as if it would absolve him of all blame. “How could I help it when you were presenting yourself to me like that?”

He wanted to embarrass you, to see your own shame rush to the apples of your cheeks. But the emotion never came to wipe that look of indignation off your face. “I don’t know who the _fuck_ you think you are-”

“Really?” Genji had cut you off even though it amused him to hear you curse; the only thing even more amusing was what you had so casually admitted, and it greatly piqued his interest in you. “You don’t know who I am?”

Finally, it seemed one of your friends could no longer stay quiet and went to your side, hurriedly informing you of Genji’s reputation in a hushed whisper. He watched your face intently, sure that the color would drain from you once you learned who he was, but again your expression remained the same. When you scoffed and backed off, he figured it was more out of acquiescence with your friends’ desire to avoid trouble than fear of the big bad yakuza man looming over you. Tiny as you were, you didn’t hesitate to hold his gaze with a glare until your friends finally dragged you elsewhere. Genji watched you go, and his eyes dropped to your ass the second you turned around. As it turned out, your yukata couldn’t hide your curves even when you were standing upright.

He had found his entertainment for the night.

Carelessly chucking his used skewer to the ground, he stalked after you. You seemed like the proud type who wouldn’t leave just because of one unpleasant incident, and he wanted to see how far he could push you.

\---

As expected, you were a tough nut to crack. Once Genji decided that you were the company he wanted that evening, he decided to follow you around the festival. He didn’t overtly harass you like he had when he first saw you, but he also made no effort to conceal his presence. You were aware of him but you didn’t react, perhaps out of some sort of stubborn pride. Your friends, however, were obviously uncomfortable with how aggressively he was tailing your little group. They didn’t seem to be made of the same kind of mettle as you were, as it didn’t take long for them to decide the discomfort of being watched had sufficiently ruined their festival experience. They wanted to leave and they urged you to come with them, but you were obstinate. Loud enough for Genji to hear, you’d told them you weren’t going to let some asshole drive you out of a festival you had as much of a right to attend as he did.

It was a noble sentiment, but ultimately stupid. Your friends didn’t hesitate to leave you behind in the interest of their own safety, allowing Genji to tail you with no resistance other than your own. With the crowd’s indifference and the aid of his bodyguards, cornering you in some isolated area and having his way with you would almost be too easy. But you were special and offered him a unique game, one he’d never played before but didn’t want to win too easily. Then the game would be over, and he wanted to savor it. He paid his guards a nice fee to leave him to play as long as he wanted.

Genji followed you to every booth, not directly reaching out to you but appearing often enough that he was surely grating on your nerves. At one point you finally acknowledged him by shooting a glare over your shoulder before retreating into a lonely woodsy area that started where the stalls and the crowds ended. It was a foolish decision that would benefit only him.

You were well into the thick flora with no end in sight when you whipped around, staring up at his neutral expression as your comparatively small body trembled with rage. “What do you want from me?”

Hoping to piss you off even more, he just gave a casual shrug. “I’m entitled to an enjoyable evening, same as you are.”

“Not if it comes at the expense of someone else’s comfort,” you spat back at him, not hesitating to close in on him even when faced with the glaring difference in your physiques. “Congratulations, you ruined my night. Isn’t that enough for you?”

“No. It’s not nearly enough,” he countered, now charging forward and forcing you back. You kept going until he forced your back against a sturdy tree trunk, and he leaned down to see if your defiant expression would finally crumble into one of fear. “The night is still young. Let me show you a good time.”

Before you could answer, his grabby hands were already tugging at the folds of your yukata, trying to pry the cloth open. It easily surrendered to his hard grip, but before he could actually see anything, you suddenly raised a hand to him and slapped him across the face. Genji hadn’t expected such a vicious response so he didn’t brace himself, stumbling back from the force of the blow. Initially, he was just as dazed as his cheek was stinging, but as the pain set in, so did his anger.

You tugged your loose yukata closer to your chest and appeared to be ready to make a run for it, but he easily stopped you with a long, thick arm. Incensed by your violent insubordination, he didn’t hold back. You were subject to the full strength of an angry Shimada son as he slammed you back against the tree trunk, this time hard enough to stun you and keep you there. Your arms fell to your sides and your yukata fell open, teasing him with just a peek at your plush breasts. He tugged until he could see them fully, and then he forced you to kneel on the ground before him. “You’re going to regret that.”

Even in such a humiliating position, you still wouldn’t look at him with anything other than a scowl. In a way, he was almost pleased to see it. Your continued resistance would only make it that much more satisfying when he finally broke you in.

Fisting your hair to keep you from getting any ideas about running away, Genji held you in place and pulled his pants about halfway down his thighs. You pulled back as much as you could when his hard cock fell against your face, but you couldn’t fight his grip. He stroked himself with his free hand and pushed the velvety head against your tightly pursed lips. “Open. If you bite me, I’ll kill you.”

The threat of death wasn’t enough to wipe the resentment off your face, but it did make you compliant. As soon as your lips fell open he forced his length inside, coating himself with your hot saliva. Protests rose from your throat in the form of unintelligible mumbles, and you tried to show more visible objection by raising your fists to pound against his thighs. Your wrists were so dainty and slender that he could easily gather them up in one hand. The other moved to the back of your head, cushioning it when he abruptly thrust his hips and forced you flush against the tree bark.

With the tree bracing you and holding you in place for him, Genji was able to fuck your throat like it was a well-used cunt, or even a silicone toy. He was vaguely aware of your tiny body shuddering and trying to fight him off, but you barely packed a punch when you were subdued like this so he wasn’t even bothered. Your expression was still angry but there was an edge of terror that he was delighted to see. You couldn’t have predicted that your unruly behavior would lead you to a situation like this, and he was glad to be the one to teach you that lesson.

He didn’t pull back even when you audibly choked on his cock. He just gave a few light taps against your cheek, feeling himself through your flesh, and urged you to take him in deeper. An abundance of saliva spilled over your bottom lip and dribbled down your chin, staining your pretty yukata with dark splotches.

Before he could get too carried away and drop his load down your throat, Genji pulled you up to stand on your feet and carelessly whipped you around. Your arms now free, you braced yourself against the tree and looked over your shoulder as he bunched up the hem of your yukata around your waist. You wore traditional undergarments in the form of an underskirt, but you didn’t have any panties to protect you from his probing fingers. The ghost of a whimper slipped out from your glossy lips when he forced two fingers past your folds, which were surprisingly slick. The feeling of your apparent arousal put a smirk on his face.

You were shaking, perhaps still from anger but almost definitely from the stimulation. He kicked your legs further apart so he could slide his length against your sweet cunt, combining your slick with the saliva you left all over his cock. He was ready to push himself into you when something even more amusing dawned on him.

“You want me so bad,” he whispered, relishing in the way you flinched when you felt his hot breath against your skin. You squirmed as he frotted against you, the head of his dick gently catching on your clit with each motion. “And you’ll have me. But know that this is about my pleasure, not yours.”

Abruptly, he pulled his hips back and returned to you so that his cock was prodding at your tight ass instead of your soaked, eager pussy. The realization of his intent made you start, scrambling and flailing against his body and the tree that encaged you. Escaping him now when he had you like this was hopeless, and he would have liked to have seen the despair on your face if it weren’t easier to take you like this. With a low grunt, he thrust forward and sank just the tip past your resistant muscles.

That alone was enough to rip a moan of anguish from your throat, and he silenced you with a rough palm over your mouth. Hearing you whimper and cry from behind his hand was pleasurable enough as he pushed in deeper, until you took him all the way to the hilt. So overcome by the ecstasy of your insides wrapped around him like a tight, hot vise, he didn’t even notice you nipping against his hand until your salty tears seeped into the bite marks, stinging him. Your behavior warranted a punishment, and he pulled back his wounded hand to slam against the generous flesh of your ass. You jumped and involuntarily squeezed him harder, which only prompted him to do it again and again.

Your ass was red and sore when he finally stopped spanking you, electing only to grab onto your meat to brace himself as his thrusts became more wild. Far beyond screaming for help, you could do little more than whine like a wounded animal as he worked vigorously towards his release. Genji was beginning to sound a little primal himself, panting and grunting into your ear as your tight ass milked him dry.

He groaned once he finally found his release, molten white painting your sensitive pink insides. He took a moment to catch his breath, planting his palms against the tree bark on either side of your shuddering body. It was slow when he pulled out, and he stepped back to admire the view of his release oozing out of your well-used ass. Without his weight behind you to hold you up, you sank to the ground. Your rear was still too tender for you to put any weight on it so you fell in a humiliating heap on all fours, giving him an even better view of all the bruises and handprints he’d left on your skin.

As Genji cleaned up and tucked himself away, he thought that was the most fun he’d had in a while. In fact, he wouldn’t mind playing like this again some time in the future. Since you were so sore and out of it, smuggling you out of the festival and into his family car waiting for him would be easy enough. With you on the estate to entertain him, he would never be bored again.


End file.
